<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think we're alone now by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956606">I think we're alone now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld'>MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Smut, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily are very horny and just want to spend some time alone together, is that so much to ask? Porn with plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think we're alone now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my fellow smut aficionado and 80s baby, deadwoodpecker! I heard Tiffany a few weeks ago and immediately realized I needed to write Jily smut based on that song. Hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...and I think we could produce an even stronger shield charm that way, don't you? And hold it longer, too. We should test it out!” Remus is gesturing enthusiastically, and his eyes are bright with excitement.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds great.” James nods, trying his best to look appropriately interested. “But aren’t you supposed to meet Dorcas in the library right now?”</p><p>“Shite, you’re right.” He pulls out his watch to check the time, then picks up his books from where he’d dropped them on the foot of James’ bed. There’s a sly look on his face as he says, “I just expected to see you at supper, so when I didn't, I thought I’d check that you weren’t in detention, too.”</p><p>James forces a laugh. “No, you know I’ve been a model student this term. I just agreed to do some...tutoring this evening, and I lost track of time. I’ll head down for some food in a minute.”</p><p>“All right.” Remus shrugs, his expression still mildly skeptical. “I’m off to the library, then. But tomorrow, let's test this spell."</p><p>"Definitely,” James agrees quickly. “See you later, Moony." As the door shuts behind Remus, James leans back against his headboard and lets out a sigh of relief. Then, with a smile so adoring it can hardly be called a smirk, he says, “You can come out now, Evans.”</p><p>“Merlin’s beard, I was beginning to think he’d never leave!" Lily exclaims, pushing open the door of James’ wardrobe with her toes and clambering out. "Why'd you ask him about Defense, you know it's his favorite subject!"</p><p>He winces slightly at the reprimand. "True, but it was the first thing I thought of! And I was somewhat distracted, you know." He grins down at Lily as she rises from the floor. “I’ve rarely seen you move so fast, Evans, except in a duel. You nearly dove into my wardrobe when Remus called my name.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want him to see me!”</p><p>“Why not? Our friends know we’re dating. And I imagine they at least suspect we’re doing...everything that might come with that.” He reaches out and grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “I don’t think he’d have been shocked to see you here.”</p><p>“I know, but there’s a difference between them knowing and them <em>knowing, </em>you know?”</p><p>“No,” James says, honestly.</p><p>Lily shakes her head. “Never mind.” She doesn't want to think about their friends right now, anyway. She sidles closer to the bed and climbs onto it on her hands and knees, a cheeky expression on her face as she prowls towards her boyfriend. “So, where were we?”</p><p>She keeps crawling forward until she’s straddling his lap, and his hands come to rest on her hips. His hazel eyes are wide, his pupils huge behind his glasses, and she can feel the way his breath picks up as she presses herself against him. But he sounds totally in control when he says, “I think we were right here,” and tilts his head so he can kiss that spot just below her ear. </p><p>Lily closes her eyes and hums softly as James presses more wet kisses to her neck. She threads her fingers through his hair and grinds her hips against him, and she hears as well as feels his breath catch this time. His mouth is moving lower now, to her collarbone, and she’s about to rock her hips again when the door to the dormitory bangs open and Sirius practically jumps into the room.</p><p>“Prongs!” he cries, at the same time as Lily yells, “Shite!” and rolls off of James’ lap.</p><p>“Dammit, Padfoot!” James yells, helping Lily untangle herself from him and keeping her from rolling straight off the bed and onto the floor. “I thought you had detention with Slughorn this evening!”</p><p>“I did,” Sirius says, tossing his school bag onto his bed and hopping up to take a seat. He grins and waves hello. “Hey, Evans.”</p><p>“Hey, Sirius,” she says, her face nearly as red as her hair. She glances at her watch, then raises her eyebrows at him. “How’d you get out so early?”</p><p>“You know Sluggy can’t resist me,” he says, winking. “He loved Orion, he loves Reg. But I’m the one that got away.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that would get you out of detention.”</p><p>A burst of laughter escapes his lips. “Touché. Dumbledore dropped by to discuss something with him, so Slughorn let me go. I’ll have to do another hour tomorrow, though.”</p><p>“Right.” James sounds slightly irritated. “I was looking forward to having the dorm to myself for a couple hours, mate.”</p><p>Sirius shakes his head in disappointment. “Snogging in the dormitory, like you don’t know all the best hiding places throughout the castle.”</p><p>“Well, pardon us for wanting some privacy!” Lily exclaims.</p><p>“Right. We haven’t had a moment alone together all week,” James agrees. </p><p>“And you thought the room you share with your three best mates was your best chance?” Sirius snorts out a laugh. “Why don’t you just snog in a broom cupboard like the rest of us?”</p><p>“And how would that look, if the Head Students got caught messing around in a broom cupboard?” James demands. “Besides,” he mutters, “Lily already nixed that idea.”</p><p>Lily sniffs and folds her arms over her chest. “McGonagall would literally murder us for embarrassing Gryffindor that way. And, anyroad, I prefer to be comfortable whilst snogging. Cupboards are all musty and full of old mops and things.”</p><p>Sirius laughs some more, and James raises his hands in a placating way. “You’re right, of course,” he says. He shoots Sirius a glare. “Unfortunately, my room has gotten a lot less comfortable in the past three minutes. Let’s go somewhere else, all right?” He stands from his bed and holds a hand out to Lily.</p><p>She sighs. “All right.”</p><p>“Hey, you needn’t leave on my account,” Sirius drawls, lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head. “I know you’re ace at Silencing Charms, Evans. Just draw the curtains and pretend I’m not here.”</p><p>Lily rolls her eyes so hard it nearly hurts. “Good bye, Sirius.”</p><p>He shrugs. “Suit yourselves.” As James drags Lily from the room, Sirius wags a finger at them. “But behave yourselves, children. You are the Head Students, after all.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes again but can’t help but chuckle, and James throws Sirius a two-finger salute before he pulls his invisibility cloak over his and Lily’s heads and they disappear.</p><p>They sneak through the Common Room and wind their way through the castle. After dodging a close encounter with Filch (of which he was none the wiser), holding hands and stifling giggles like they really are the naughty children Sirius has accused them of being, they arrive in a long corridor on the seventh floor.</p><p>“Ooh, the Come-and-Go Room,” Lily says thoughtfully as they approach the tapestry with the dancing trolls. “Good idea.”</p><p>James pauses, causing Lily to bump into his back with a soft grunt. He glances back at her. “You know about the Come-and-Go Room?”</p><p>She puts a hand on her hip but lowers it quickly when her elbow lifts the cloak and exposes their ankles. “You’re not the only one who’s friends with the house elves, you know.”</p><p>“You’re full of surprises, Evans,” James replies, with a shake of his head. “But it’s perfect, right? If we ask it for privacy, no-one else will be able to enter.”</p><p>Lily’s eyes light up, and she nods. But before they can ask the room to create a cozy nook for two, Damocles Belby enters the hallway with a package tucked under his arm and Lily and James have to dart out of the way so he doesn’t bump into an invisible mass. Pressed against the far wall, they watch as Belby begins pacing in front of the very spot Lily and James need, muttering to himself.</p><p>James huffs out a frustrated sigh, and Belby pauses, his eyes darting around. He must convince himself he was hearing things, because he quickly returns to his task and a moment later, a door appears in the wall across from them. After he enters and the door fades back into blank stone, Lily puts her hands on James’ chest and gives him a rueful smile. “I’m beginning to think we’re not meant to be alone together tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m not giving up so easily,” he mutters, and her smile grows because she honestly didn’t expect him to say anything different. He takes her hand again and squeezes. “I’ve got another idea. Let’s go.”</p><p>To her surprise, this time he leads her down to the ground floor, through the courtyard, and towards one of Hogwarts’ many hidden exits. “Wait, we’re leaving the castle?” she asks, stating the obvious as James puts his hand on the disguised door.</p><p>“You want us to have some privacy, don’t you?” he replies.</p><p>She shrugs, conceding the point, but she wonders where he plans to take her. Underneath the Quidditch stands is barely more appealing than a broom cupboard as a snogging destination.</p><p>Once they’ve slipped out the castle door, James slows to a leisurely pace, though he doesn’t remove the Invisibility cloak from over them. He doesn’t head towards the Quidditch pitch, either. As they pass Hagrid’s hut, Lily realizes they’re going to the Forbidden Forest. It’s not curfew yet, but it certainly will be before they get back. Somehow, though, Lily doesn’t feel nervous – just the thrill of anticipation. If she’s going to get caught sneaking around with her boyfriend, she thinks she’d rather get caught coming in from an outdoor adventure than in a supply closet or empty classroom.</p><p>While she’s musing on this, they reach a thicket that has formed a wall around a small clearing, and James finally stops. He cocks his head like he’s listening for something, then pulls Lily close. The only sound she hears is the beating of his heart in his chest. After a second, he tips her chin up and gives her a lopsided smile. “All right. I think we’re alone now.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” </p><p>“Yeah, there’s no-one around. Actually, I’ve never even seen anyone else in this part of the forest.”</p><p>“Brilliant.” She narrows her eyes and pokes out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. “Then why aren’t you kissing me?”</p><p>James’ smile turns hungry as he slides one arm firmly around her waist and uses the other to pull the cloak from around her shoulders. Though her chin is raised in a flirty challenge, her eyes are half-closed and her lips have parted in anticipation. James hums in pleasure as he dips his head and takes her mouth with his.</p><p>As they kiss, he drops the Invisibility cloak to the forest floor and they tumble down onto it. She sighs as they sink into the soft fabric, and she hooks one of her ankles around his calf. “This cloak is so <em>luxurious</em>.” The word comes out as a purr, and the sound is nearly orgasmic. She shimmies in a way that has James making orgasmic noises of his own. “It’s practically weightless, but it’s so warm and <em>soft! </em>I can’t even feel the ground underneath me.”</p><p>“Good,” James murmurs, kissing her jaw and grinning against her skin when she arches into him. “Wouldn’t want you to get distracted by a twig poking into your bum or anything.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Lily murmurs, her tone mischievous as she tilts her head to give him better access to the sensitive skin of her throat. “I was sort of looking forward to getting poked tonight. Just not in the bum.”</p><p>“You little minx,” James says with a laugh of surprise, his breath tickling her ear. “Jokes like that make me think you’ve been spending too much time around me and the lads, Evans.”</p><p>She smiles and replies without thinking. “I could never spend too much time with you.” She immediately blushes, because even though it’s true, she didn’t intend for this to be a sappy moment. Her feelings towards him may as well be made of rainbows and fairy dust at this point, but still. She wants this to be flirty and sexy and fun, not quite the Big Deal it was when they did it the first time.</p><p>But maybe it’s all that and more, because he chuckles again and his teeth graze the skin at her neck before he raises his face to meet her eyes. “Merlin’s pants, I love you,” he says.</p><p>“I know.” Her cheeks are still warm, but she can’t stop smiling. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Good.” He rolls her fully onto her back and hovers over her, his expression nearly reverent before she grabs the back of his neck and pulls his face down to hers. She flicks out her tongue for a little taste of his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth to give her more. Then their tongues are pushing and twisting against each other in a greedy, demanding dance that makes him groan into her mouth. She responds by thrusting her hips upward, rubbing herself against his knee that rests on the ground between her thighs.</p><p>“<em>Merlin</em>, I love you,” he says again, lowering himself to one elbow so his other hand can roam her body, caressing her soft stomach and squeezing her waist before hitching her skirt up over the curve of her hips to trace the waistband of her knickers. She lifts her hips so he can pull them off, and he sits back on his heels for a moment to enjoy the view as he slides them down her pale legs. Impulsively, he lifts one of her feet and kisses her ankle. Her sigh comes out as a moan, so he does it again, and then decides he should kiss every inch of those voluptuous legs, moving from the ankle to her rounded calf and the back of her knee, spreading her legs further apart as he works his way up.</p><p>Lily’s breath is coming more quickly now, but James takes his time teasing her, kissing the dimples above her knee and then nipping at the delicate skin on her inner thighs. She whimpers and opens her legs even wider in response, feeling wild, sensual. He kisses the crease where her thigh meets her pelvis, and the next thing she feels is his warm mouth, his tongue stroking her center in the sweetest way.</p><p>“Oh, my god,” she mumbles, one hand clutching the invisibility cloak underneath her and the other fisted in his hair. His name comes out of her mouth in a gasp. “James!”</p><p>He hums in satisfaction, his lips vibrating against her clit in a way that causes Lily to cry out again. He takes his cue and sucks the tender nub between his lips, then releases it and gets back to work with his tongue, circling slowly and then thrusting inside.</p><p>The slow, rolling, rhythm he maintains is delicious agony. The next time he returns to her clit, she shatters, legs shaking and stomach clenching as she babbles his name among a string of both wizard and Muggle swears.</p><p>His expression is full of pride when he lifts his mouth from her body and their eyes meet. She’d love to tease him about how smug he looks, but she can’t seem to form words. Besides, her gooey, boneless state would undermine any barbs she threw his way right now. Instead, she gives him a lazy, contented smile. </p><p>He answers her with that crooked grin she adores. “All right, Evans?”</p><p>Lily manages to sit up, even though her stomach is still quivering and her legs feel like jelly. She reaches for the zipper on his jeans. “Yes. More than all right. Come here.”</p><p>She pulls his zipper and pushes his trousers down over his bum. As he kicks them off, she goes to work on the buttons on his shirts, undoing them with quick fingers until his thin undershirt is exposed and she can see the definition in his chest. He’s hovering over her again, but this time, as he kisses her, she reaches between them and slides her hand along the hard length tenting his shorts. His arm, the one supporting his weight, buckles, but he rolls to the side before he crushes her. He lets out a breathless chuckle and she has a giggle to match, and then they’re kissing again, and she’s still stroking him while he pumps into her hand.</p><p>But he quickly pulls away. “Wait, I—can we—do you want to?” he asks, and she smiles at how flustered he is. “Have sex, I mean?”</p><p>“Yes, definitely,” she assures him. She runs one hand over his chest and, with the other, squeezes his erection again. “Why do you think I wanted to get you alone so badly? I want all of you.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” he says breathily. He pushes his still-clothed pelvis against her and they both murmur sounds of pleasure. Then she tugs at his underpants, and he helps her take them off, and now they’re both bare and positioned perfectly for him to slide inside her.</p><p>She sighs as he does it, and she hears him bite back a groan. </p><p>“So good,” he murmurs, as he begins pumping in and out.</p><p>“<em>So</em> good,” she agrees, her breath coming quickly. “Come here and kiss me.”</p><p>He obliges, pressing his lips against hers with a desperation that matches his thrusts. Their kisses are hot and wet, frenzied, like now that they’ve finally found a place to be alone they’ve got to take as much of each other as they can before they get interrupted again. It takes Lily a minute to find the rhythm, but soon they’re in synch, her hips rocking against his and her hands clutching his shoulders. James lowers his head to kiss her neck, and she threads her fingers through his wild hair and rakes her nails over his scalp.</p><p>“Fuck, Lily,” he grunts, and starts driving into her faster, harder. </p><p>Lily whimpers and arches against him, and James ducks down and takes one of her breasts in his mouth. When he circles her nipple with his tongue, Lily feels it between her legs. Being outdoors, doing this with him has her feeling wanton, reckless, and freer than she’s ever felt. “Oh, yes!” she cries. Instinctively, she clutches his head to her chest, and he groans and tugs on the stiff peak once more. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chants, as James’ breathing gets heavier and his thrusts become more frantic.</p><p>“Shit. So good,” he pants. They continue to move together as he flicks his tongue across her other nipple, then raises his head to look at her flushed face. She tilts her head up and drags her tongue along the underside of his jaw, and he shudders. “Oh, fuck. Lily, I’m going to come. I’m right there, I can’t hold back much longer!”</p><p>“Good,” she whispers, and licks his neck again.</p><p>“Fuck!” He stiffens as he explodes, his arms quivering as he holds his weight off of her. She clenches her inner muscles around him, feeling wildly possessive of the way he pulses inside her. <em>Mine</em>.</p><p>James sighs in pure satisfaction. But he isn’t finished. He rolls them onto their sides without pulling out of her, then slowly begins rocking his hips again. “Mmm,” she hums, and props her soft thigh on top of his firm one to give him more access to her center. He reaches over and grabs a handful of her ass in a way that makes Lily feel claimed, and she likes it. <em>Yours</em>.</p><p>He slides his hand over her hip and in between their bodies, and gentle fingers find the sweet spot at her core. “Yes,” she breathes, and presses herself against his hand. They’re kissing again, her tongue stroking his in time with his fingers between her thighs. Lily feels the pressure in her groin and the fluttering at her center growing as he continues his lazy thrusts, his fingers making small circles over her clit. When she comes this time, it’s with her tongue deep in his mouth and her leg hooked over his hip, pulling him as tightly against her as she can.</p><p>He holds her as she comes down from her orgasm, giving her a tender kiss as their bodies come to rest.</p><p>“That was <em>really </em>good,” Lily says, her leg still wrapped around James and her hands lightly stroking his chest. </p><p>“Yeah,” James agreed. He kisses her hairline. “It was incredible.” They lay there a few moments more, and then he asks, “Shall we head back indoors?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Lily says. She pulls the cloak around them like a sleeping bag and snuggles more closely against his warm body. “With friends like ours, who knows when we’ll get to do this again? So let’s just be alone together, a bit longer.”</p><p>James smiles as he kisses her head again. “Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🤭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>